1. Field
This document relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for display devices (i.e., media connecting users and information) is growing. In line with this trend, the use of flat panel displays (FPDs), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
Some of the display devices are driven by transistors formed on a substrate in a matrix form, thereby being capable of displaying images. The transistor may comprise a gate, a semiconductor layer, a source, and a drain.
Meanwhile, the display devices are being widely used for various purposes ranging from the home appliance field, such as television (TV) or video, to the industry field, such as computers. Recently, active research is being carried out on the supplement of a touch screen function to the display devices.